


Broken

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Frank (2014)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Hot Tub Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Nudity, Orgasm, Overweight, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥{ aesthetic } :https://78.media.tumblr.com/37d990983e1bdd99e33928bbee8b64e9/tumblr_inline_pbp2rqAe3R1r2uw84_500.jpg





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> { aesthetic } :  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/37d990983e1bdd99e33928bbee8b64e9/tumblr_inline_pbp2rqAe3R1r2uw84_500.jpg

“Do you think I fit in here?” Jon’s voice sounded sad and disappointed, at least in your opinion.

 

“You shouldn’t care about what people say or think, especially not what Clara says. Unless it’s about Frank she is incapable of showing any sort of kindness, but if you ask me she’d not be bothered to hear me saying this. Guess she doesn’t care either…but I can see you do care.” You gently ran your violin’s bow along his chest then up to his chin, tilting it up, as you noticed how his eyes trailed off from your face to your breasts. The transparent white blouse didn’t cover anything so he could easily see your nipples through the texture. In the moment he looked back into your eyes you felt something, what you couldn’t describe just yet, but those green eyes had an intense effect on your body and soul. You were surprised because no man has looked at you with such interest before, apparently being over size 16 was off putting for males. But you were in the woods for long, Clara was too busy with Frank, Nana was taken so only you’ve remained, which made you sad, if the only reason Jon showed any interest in you because he had an itch and no one else was there to scratch it for him. “Just focus on writing your songs…even if you’re not like us, I think you have a nice voice and talent to music.” You got up from the wooden stairs of his porch and walked off, back to your room.

 

 

As you were lying on your bed without any clothes on, smoking cheap cigarette, you cussed as you were thinking about him. His red hair, those beautiful eyes what sucked you in on the first day you’ve met him. You closed your eyes down and muttered a moan as you’ve put out the cigarette on your lower arm. It wasn’t the first wound caused by you as there were several cut and burnt marks. You rolled onto your side to snort up the remained cocaine from the bedside table’s top. Your limbs were shaking slightly as you’ve stood up on your feet but eventually managed to walk up to the mirror. Your greatest enemy, especially the reflection inside it. You smashed your fist into it before you’ve broken out into tears and collapsed on your knees.

 

 

On the next day you noticed how Jon was looking at the new scars and wounds on you but all you gave him was a huff, rolling your eyes. You didn’t need his fucking sympathy. You felt lonely and fucked up but you knew if you’d let him inside your bed and he’d leave, you’d kill yourself from the pain. You tried to focus on your instrument, the only faithful company you had throughout your whole life, your home-made special violin. Music was good for many things but you knew not even Frank’s amazing talent or phenomenon would cure you. After the recording you’ve frowned as someone grabbed onto your wrist, but as soon as you've seen who it was you pushed Jon off.

 

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

“With me? You don’t fucking grab people like that!”

“Sorry….I’m sorry…but I mean…about earlier on. We didn’t speak before the recording and you gave me that eyeroll. What was that supposed to mean? I’d not be surprised if such would have come from Clara but I thought you like me.”

“God! Are you really this desperate to get laid? That you sink even that low to want me? And…and just don’t…don’t give me that fucking look like I’m talking nuts, cause even if I’m a mental nutcase, right now I’m being as realistic and sane as I can get. I’m overweight or let’s name it, fat, so cut it with the 'looks don’t matter' bullshit cause I’ve lived through enough bullies and shaming in my life to know, especially handsome guys like you either judge girls like me or just simply find them disgusting. So if you only want me to relieve yourself while we’re in the woods then look up some porn clips with pretty slim girls in it and jerk off…” Your voice broke several times and tears ran down on your face but you managed to say everything you’ve wanted and for that you’ve felt proud of yourself. You shivered and pushed him off when he tried to hug you. “Just don’t! Don’t!” You shouted at him before you’ve quickly rushed back to your room.

 

 

As soon as you’ve shut your door you’ve slipped down on your bum and broke out into a quiet sobbing. You buried your face against your legs as you hugged them tightly to yourself once you’ve heard Jon’s voice. “Please go away.”

“Would you just fucking listen to me? I—I might be a dick, and my songs suck, but you’re fucking stupid if you believe all that what you’ve said…”

“Oh…yeah?” You huffed at how absurd it sounded from his mouth.

“The media and many guys prefer the trend of our era’s female bodies, but I was never brainwashed by the media. I am me, and when I look at you I want you.”

“Are you done?”

“…yeah.”

His voice was angry you could tell but eventually he’s gotten up and left. You began to cry more, then smashed some sedative pills what you’ve snorted all up. One part of you wished that you’d not wake up; that one morning you’d stop to exist, but even so a little will to live remained inside you.

 

 

You walked to the forest at night, the blue silk robe was open in the middle so it only covered your breasts but your pubes could be seen. You felt like an idiot for going up to his room, but it was locked, you didn’t blame him however soon you’ve heard some noises nearby coming from the direction of the hot tub so just in case you went to check it. Your heart began to beat fast as it was him. You stopped for a while till Jon would notice you.

 

“Go back to your room.” His voice tone didn’t sound too strict so you took a step closer.

“Fuck you…” You smiled as he’s snorted and eventually you’ve walked up to the hot tub. You didn’t mind it anymore how he was staring at your breasts or between your legs. You wanted him, even if he’d be the one who’d actually kill you. Your silk nightwear soaked within seconds once you’ve stepped into the tub. When Jon leaned in and kissed you with passion you’ve moaned needily pulling him closer to your body. “I haven’t been with a man for so many years…” You threw your head back once he slipped his palm between your legs and pushed two of his fingers inside you. You loved the way his beard was tickling your soft skin while he was sucking and biting your nipples. “Yes…be as rough as you want to be…”

You wrapped your legs around his waist once he’s shoved you against the hot tub’s side, snickering as some water splashed out. You ran your fingers along his red locks as you pulled him in for another kiss, moaning up loud as he’s thrust his long dick inside you. With every single thrust you felt like you were starting to get closer to happiness, what you haven’t experienced in ages. Jon began to suck hickeys at your neck, while his thrusts became faster and harder. One of his hand kept grabbing one of your big breasts while he was yanking your hair with the other. You reached down and gently pulled his hand to your neck, then moaned as he took the hint and tightened his fingers around it. You were close, the way his thick cock was slipping in and out of your wet pussy made you feel so good that you were crying from the beautiful and overwhelming pleasure when you eventually hit your orgasm. You held Jon close to yourself as he’s groaned loudly coming deep inside you with heavy thrusts.

 

 

It was strange and new to wake up in someone else’s bed, to be in the arms of such a beautiful man. You’ve fondled his beard playfully till Jon sleepily squinted down at you.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just looking at my happiness. It’s more beautiful than looking at the sunrise, but I can do that if you’d prefer me to.” You smiled a little blushed as Jon slipped his hand onto one of your ass cheeks and pulled you closer to him.     

“Do you want to know what I’m looking at?”

“Rather not…”

“A crazy, low self-esteemed girl, but I think I am in love with her….and I want to take her away from here, cause she deserves a better life… “ Your eyes watered up a bit as he pulled on your wrist and pressed kisses onto all the wounds you had.

“Love? I doubt you feel that for me…A better life? I don’t fit into society…why don’t you stay here, with us?”

“I’ll ran out of my saved money and we’ll just end up on the streets…leave them, I’ll help you quitting the drugs and you’ll move in with me….you’re way too precious for them, you’re smart and beautiful.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating…I liked it more when you just fucked me and didn’t say all these fucking nonsense.” You muttered as you’ve sat up and began to look for your robe.

“You’re out of your mind if you think this is the right future for you…”

“I won’t listen to this. I’ve left my parents long time ago for a good reason, I don’t need a new dad.”

 

 

 

You’ve left Frank and the band months ago, along with leaving the drugs and alcohol behind with a lot of struggle of course, but you were way too scared to show up at Jon’s place, but now there you were standing at the entrance of the building where he was working at. You were in the eighths month with his baby. Your hair was in a braid unlike the usual messy tangled one what you had back in the times you were still in the band and you just hoped he'd like it.

Your heart began to beat fast as you’ve spotted Jon who saw you as well. God, he changed, he just became more handsome, and without the beard he looked so young. You couldn’t help but sniffle some tears back once he’s ran up to you and hugged you gently to himself. “Is this…are you…?”

“The baby is yours…and I’m okay…I left the The Soronprfbs months ago…” You smiled against the sweet kiss he’s given you and you’ve deepened it longingly. “I think I am in love with you too…and I want to move in with you..” Your voice broke as you began to cry quietly, but Jon’s kiss soothed you.

“You will…and I will never let go of you, ever again.”

 


End file.
